This application relates to preparing compositions based upon lignin derivatives.
Lignin is a naturally occurring polymeric material found in the cell walls of vascular plant material such as wood. Processes such as chemical pulping to produce paper, bioethanol generation, and production of chemicals and pharmaceuticals from plant expression systems result in the formation of lignin derivatives as by-products. Lignin derivatives are materials resulting from a physico-chemical modification of the native biopolymer that facilitates their removal from the vascular plant cell walls. Because these derivatives have poor mechanical properties, they typically are either discarded or, in the case of paper-making operations, used as fuel for the pulp mill.